Flowers
by AshleyPorter
Summary: One-Shot AkuRoku. Flowers, it all came back to flowers.


Flowers. It always came back to flowers. Somehow, someway a flower always caught my attention. I wasn't sure why I paid them so much mind, but for some reason I just couldn't avoid looking at them.

So really it wasn't much of a surprise being caught observing a lovely blossom from the freesia that was near the coffee shop. What was a surprise, however, was who it was that caught me.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

I didn't bother turning around, knowing full well who it was that spoke, "Admiring the freesia."

There was a snort, "You've been around Marluxia too much if you know the name of an obscure flower."

"They're quite common actually, and if you ever looked at the seeds they sell in every store near the check out you would have recgonized them too."

The other person sighed, "What's got you in such a mood?"

That was a fair question. I wasn't really sure myself. I had woken up this morning and for some reason decided to be moody. I had wanted nothing to do with today, but of course he of all people had to be the one to find me. That meant that there was no escaping. I was stuck with him.

I gave a small shrug and turned to go into the coffee shop I had been on my way to when the freesia had disracted me. Footfalls behind me told me that he was indeed going to spend the day following me.

Joy of joys.

We each ordered a drink then took a seat by the window where I was able to still see the freesia.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course Axel."

* * *

It was after that brief conversation that I began to notice that Axel was acting oddly. It wasn't anything obvious at first, just little things here and there. Looking back on them I could point them out, but at the time I hardly even noticed.

It wasn't until a week later that I was caught off guard, "What is this?"

"Common, you're always looking at flowers. You telling me you don't know what it is?"

"It's balsam, but I was more referring to a why did you give me this?"

"Well, you're birthday's coming up, right? It was the last one and I sure as hell don't know how to keep it alive so I gave it to you early," Axel replied, waving his hand a little.

"Oh, well thank you."

He shot me a grin, "Anytime Rox."

* * *

"Is that balsam?"

I looked over at Marluxia, "Yeah it is, why?"

"Where'd you get it?"

I shrugged, "Axel found it."

There was a pause, "Axel?"

"Yeah, he said it was a birthday present."

"That's... interesting."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Well you know what balsam represents don't you?"

I blinked at him, "No."

"It means ardent love."

I snorted, "I highly doubt that Axel knew that if I didn't."

There was another pause, "No, I suppose not."

* * *

I blinked a few times at Axel, "Are you going to make a habit of this?"

"Of what?" the red head asked innocently.

"Bringing me random plants."

"Well you like them so much you should enjoy them at home."

I eyed him, but accepted the azaleas, "Thanks."

He smiled softly at me, "Anytime."

* * *

"Another new plant?"

"Yeah," I agreed, not even bothering to look up at Marluxia.

"From Axel?"

I nodded.

"An azalea... first love, fragile passion."

"Stop it."

"Just saying..."

* * *

"Red, pink, and white camellias?" Marluxia said a few weeks later, staring at the assorment of flowers that I was contemplating.

"Yeah," I replied again, "and yes, still from Axel."

"You want to know what they mean too?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me even if I don't."

"Pink, longing for you, white, you're adorable and red," he paused and grinned, "you're a flame in my heart."

I threw a gardening shovel at him.

* * *

"Red and white chrysamthemums"

"Can we skip the whole story and you just tell me what they mean this time?"

"Red, I love. White, truth, loyal love."

I groaned.

* * *

"Forget-Me-Nots."

"Don't bother, I already looked it up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, true love, hope, remembrance, memories."

"No one likes a smart ass Roxas."

"Go to hell Marluxia."

* * *

"Do you already know what honeysuckle means or shall I tell you?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Bonds of love."

"I'm still sure he doesn't-"

"Roxas, that's the sixth plant with the meaning of love behind it. I think it might be on purpose."

"I don't recall asking you."

* * *

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"You know all those plants you keep giving me?"

"Yeah"

"Do you... do you know that they all have meanings behind them?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You know what freesia means Rox?"

I shook my head a little.

"Innocence, thoughtfulness."

"So you do know that all those plants have meanings."

"Maybe, or maybe I just thought they were colorful."

I groaned.

* * *

"I thought you talked to him?"

"I tried, he wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"Orange lilies, flame, I-"

"-Burn for you. I know, I know."

* * *

"Axel..." I paused, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm assuming Marluxia told you the meanings of all the flowers, since he's your roommate and all, right?"

"Well, yeah."

He let out a quiet sigh, but I stopped him, "Why go through all that trouble?"

He gave a slight shrug, "Well, I like you Rox, but I figured saying as much would get me a mean right hook to the cheek."

I laughed at him, "Stupid."

He blinked at me, "What?"

I leaned forward and captured his lips, catching him completely off-guard, "Didn't it ever occur to you that I'd return those feelings?"

He blinked at me, then grinned, "No, I guess it didn't."

I laughed agian, but anything I was going to say was cut off as he captured my lips. I smiled into the kiss and leaned forward. I pulled back and moved to the side rather suddenly as I had to sneeze.

"What, are you allergic to me?" Axel asked teasingly.

I shook my head and pointed to the tree we were sitting under, "Acacia."

"Chaste love," Axel said.

I shook my head at him, "Concealed love."

It all came back to flowers.


End file.
